Copos que sólo caen al inicio del año
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Un amargo o feliz inició de año?


Un año había pasado y todavía no podía recuperarme. Mi corazón había quedado sin su respectiva mitad, hacía un año que se quedó incompleto. Todo resultado de una de mis tonterías, ahora lo podía aceptar sin culpa o remordimiento, pero si con un dejo de tristeza. Me resulto bastante difícil volver a poner una sonrisa en mi cara pero aún de esa manera podía escuchar como el viento resoplaba y llegaba a mis oídos su regaño, diciéndome que no le mostrara esa mirada. Ahora solo me quedaba el recuerdo pues ya no escucharía uno más de sus regaños o sentiría otro de sus golpes.

_\- ¿Hace cuantos años de la primera vez?_

Estaba recostado en el sillón del departamento donde solía vivir con senpai. De vez en cuando me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, vagando en mis recuerdos, cuando por primera vez se me permitió rozar sus labios y mi corazón latió con desenfreno. El sabor a tabaco, el temblor en sus manos, su sonrojo, vergüenza, todo lo recordaba a la perfección. Tal vez lo recordaba demasiado bien, tanto que dolía.

**\- Senpai…**

Di un pequeño suspiro. Una lágrima se me escapo y con el antebrazo cubrí la mitad superior de mi rostro. Hace un par de meses me prometí no llorar por ello. Senpai se pondría triste si me viera llorar, lo sabía muy bien.

_\- Si solo me hubiera controlado, si no fuera tan impulsivo, tal vez… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. _

Apreté fuertemente mis ojos con temor y los abrí de nuevo a la realidad. Una tormentosa realidad. Con la mirada busque el reloj y me di cuenta que era hora de partir, había un lugar importante que debía visitar. Fui al baño, lave mi cara dejando ir todas esas lágrimas y cubriendo en mayor parte mis ojos algo hinchados. Me cambie vistiendo ropa casual sin olvidar un buen abrigo ya que las calles se habían puesto muy heladas y se esperaba una ligera llovizna. Tome un paquete que estaba sobre la mesa, con envoltorio de colores sobrios pero con tema navideño, me puse mis zapatos y salí.

El viento corría con lentitud y helaba mi cuerpo por completo. Pronto se podía ver mi aliento convertirse en una especie de vapor chocando contra el persistente frío. Caminaba por una calle que pocas veces llegue a recorrer y miraba a mí alrededor con atención. Llegue a una humilde florería que me asegure que fuera a abrir el día de hoy pues algunos negocios cerraban tanto el 31 de diciembre como el primero del año por ser una ocasión especial. Entre saludando al dependiente y él me contesto bastante feliz de ver que había regresado.

**\- Me alegra que hayas venido. En que puedo ayudarte muchacho.**

**\- Hace un par de días vine y encargue un arreglo con cierto tipo de flores, me dijeron que no las tenían todas pero podían conseguirlas para cuando las necesitara.**

El señor amablemente saco una libreta y reviso una lista. Después de encontrar mi nombre, se dirigió a la parte trasera del establecimiento y me trajo el ramo con unas hermosas flores. No estaba seguro que fuera a ser una buena combinación pero resulto en algo bastante precioso.

**\- Tienes buen gusto. Debes quererla mucho.** Comentó mientras me entregaba el ramo.

**\- No, se equivoca, él ramo no es para una mujer. **

Se quedó impresionado por mi respuesta, al parecer no era lo que esperaba, pero pronto cambió su cara y me sonrió.

**\- Entonces espero que hagan muy feliz a la persona a quien se las vas a regalar. **

**\- Muchas gracias. Espero lo mismo. **

Ya había pagado por las flores por lo que solo hice una pequeña reverencia y salí del establecimiento. El ver las flores me levantó el ánimo, era como si me transmitieran su energía.

Corrí. No era particularmente tarde, nadie me "esperaba", pero yo no podía aguantar un segundo más quería llegar a mi destino. Ambas rejas estaban abiertas. El pasto rodeaba el pequeño sendero y yo camine con toda naturalidad por él. Veía como el sol se preparaba para ocultarse y darle su espacio a la luna en el cielo. Me pare frente a la piedra y con un pañuelo quite el polvo que ocultaba el apellido «Tatsumi». Mi corazón se estrujo pero no iba a llorar.

**\- Hola Se… Senpai.** Dije tratando de sonreír.

En verdad era demasiado difícil tratar de hablar solo frente a esa piedra. Los recuerdos de hace un año comenzaban a invadirme. Una tarde de hace un año la familia Tatsumi me invitó a pasar año nuevo con ellos, Senpai insistió pues conocía bien la historia de mi familia y sabía que no los visitaría. Realmente era una persona de corazón puro. No sé en qué punto de la discusión los celos se apoderaron de mí y sus siempre hirientes palabras me hicieron huir. Fue tras de mí y trato de detenerme. Me grito con esmero varias cientas de veces pero yo no lo escuche. Llegue hasta la estación del tren y después de eso mi mente se arrepentía de no haber escuchado. En mi desesperación corría hasta la línea del tren, estaba por detenerme cuando me sentí tropezar con mis pasos y pensé que caería. Senpai sujeto mi brazo y sentí un gran alivio. "_Acaso eres imbécil_" fue lo último que escuche. Al girar mi vista pude ver como alguien chocaba con Senpai y él caía. Luego solo vi la luz cegadora del tren y Senpai ya no estaba.

Recuerdo caer sobre mis rodillas y desplomarme por la impresión. Por varios minutos solo me quede observando a la nada mientras escuchaba una escandalosa mezcla de gritos, llanto y lo que parecían ser palabras de aliento de quien sujetaba mi hombro. No recuerdo cuando comencé a llorar y menos como fue que termine en el hospital, un largo periodo de tiempo había desaparecido de mi memoria. Amnesia, desesperación, gritos y llanto, no sabía lo que había pasado conmigo pero cuando recordé lo que había pasado con Senpai simplemente no podía continuar. Hubo fuertes peleas con la familia, nunca los vi tan enojados en el pasado como ahora lo estaban conmigo. Me culparon, me señalaron, me arrepentí y trate de buscar un perdón que nunca encontré. Meses de depresión, alcohol y un cuchillo solo me llevaron al hospital. Me sentí estúpido conmigo mismo. No tenía a nadie en el mundo. Mire el cielo y solo una estrella fugaz me hiso compañía. _"Quiero que ya no duela"_ fue lo que pedí. Había tocado fondo y ahora solo podía subir, salir de tanto mal que me había hecho. Me perdone, avance y continué con mi vida. Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no es así?

**\- Siento no haberte visitado en navidad pero… sabes que soy un idiota.** Mantuve mi sonrisa.

La realidad era que ese día lo intente, llegue hasta esas grandes rejas, pero no tuve valor de atravesarlas. Regrese al departamento con el paquete que ahora sostenía en manos.

**\- Espero te guste.** Dije acomodándolo en una de las esquinas inferiores. **\- En donde estas ya no lo necesitas y de hacerlo probablemente te enojarías por lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser. **

El contenido de aquel paquete guardaba un abrigo negro de buena marca, algo costoso pero para mi amado nada lo era, además de una foto en donde salíamos los dos. El abrigo no había representado tanto problema de encontrar como la foto. Busque en muchas cajas antes de encontrarla. Era la foto en donde ambos nos veíamos muy apuestos, en especial Senpai. Nunca habíamos festejado la navidad juntos así que quería que el regalo fuera significativo.

**\- También te traje esto. Lamento si es mucha molestia. **

Acomode el ramo de flores y suavemente acaricie uno de sus pétalos.

**\- Las escogí solo para ti. Estas flores esconden un significado especial, ¿sabes cuál es?** Pregunte entusiasmado al aire.

**\- Los olivos significan paz. Espero que a pesar de todo puedas estar descansando y me perdones.** Notaba como mi sonrisa empezaba a disminuir**. - Las camelias significan "te querré para siempre", te lo dije incontables veces y ahora no quiero que lo olvides.** Mi voz se escuchaba rara, estaba quebrándose. **\- Y… y las flores más vistosas, los crisantemos violetas, significan… significan que… "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor".**

Mi llanto se hiso presente e intente callarlo. No debía de hacer esto frente a él pero no podía evitarlo. Mi corazón se sentía tan vació y solo lleno de amor por él. Extrañaba tanto sus tibias manos pasarse por mis mejillas y eliminar mi tristeza en un segundo, llevándose consigo toda esa agua. Un _te amo_ se deslizo por mis labios antes de darme cuenta. Mi cara se congelaba por el agua que salió inesperadamente. Seque mis lágrimas y platique un rato con él. También tuve el atrevimiento de saludar a su madre pues esa era una tumba familiar. Saque incienso y encendí dos por cada Tatsumi. Me arrodille, oré un poco por ambos y me dispuse a regresar al departamento.

Regresaba por el mismo sendero cuando mire varias caras conocidas, luego de un año ellos no habían cambiado mucho.

**\- ¡M-morinaga-san!**

**\- ¡K-Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san, Tomoe, Kurokawa incluso Souji-san! Y-yo… **

No sabía cómo explicar mi presencia en ese lugar. No se me permitió asistir al funeral y me advirtieron que no querían verme cerca o en la tumba. Estaba en graves problemas.

**\- ¿Viniste a visitarlo, verdad? Te lo agradezco.** Souji-san me contestaba con una leve sonrisa.

Verlos a todos reunidos después de tanto tiempo me hacía sentir nostálgico.

**\- Por qué no nos acompañas, nosotros también vinimos a visitar a Sou-kun.** Me invitó con gentileza Matsuda-san.

**\- Si, a nii-san le alegraría vernos a todos juntos.** Añadió Tomoe.

Kanako-chan llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano al igual que Souji-san. Con su mano libre tomo la mía y me guiaba de nuevo a la tumba. Podía sentir la calidez. Estar junto a ellos me traía muy gratos recuerdos. Al parecer las flores eran para madre e hijo. Las dejaron en la tumba y ahora se podía ver más alegre el lugar. También oraron un poco pero en todo momento yo permanecía al margen, a espaldas de todos.

Se pararon y se preparaban para irse, sabía que también era momento de que yo regresara a casa.

**\- Morinaga-san ¿no gustas acompañarnos?**

**\- ¿Eh?** Me tomo por sorpresa.

**\- Vamos a festejar año nuevo en casa de Matsuda-san ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros? **

**\- Pero, yo no creo que deba…** Baje la mirada.

**\- Nos haría muy felices que pudieras venir.** Tomo mi mano suplicante. **\- Además estas temblando del frío y tus mejillas están rojas por estar tanto tiempo fuera. Por lo menos pasa a tomar algo caliente. **

Ante la insistencia con la que hablaba y sus ojos expectantes, simplemente no pude decir que no. Todos regresábamos en grupo a la casa en donde se hacían las más amenas reuniones. Se hablaban bastante tranquilos, reían un poco y me daba cuenta que regresaron a ser los mismos de antes. Claro que de ahora en adelante alguien más faltaría en el grupo.

Rodeado de varias personas no me tomo mucho tiempo recobrar el calor y dejar de temblar. Me habían servido un poco de té y cuando lo termine comencé a despedirme pues no quería ser un estorbo en una reunión familiar.

**\- Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y espero me disculpen pero yo tengo que irme. **Me puse de pie.

**\- E-espera Morinaga-kun.** Hablaba el papá de Senpai. **\- Hay algo que quiero decirte, después de eso me gustaría que nos acompañarás toda la velada pero si aún quieres irte nosotros entenderemos. **

Estaba algo nervioso por sus palabras pero escuche con atención.

**\- En verdad, lo siento.** Dijo estando arrodillado.

**\- ¡Q-qué hace Souji-san! ¡No tiene por qué hacer eso! **

**\- No. Más bien, esto no es suficiente para pedir tu perdón. **

**\- ¡De qué habla…! T-todo fue mi culpa y yo soy quien lo siente.** Estaba ansioso y asustado.

**\- Los accidentes ocurren todos los días pero la manera en que te tratamos fue imperdonable.** Decía con lágrimas en los ojos. **\- No supimos manejar la situación y al ser envueltos por el rencor solo buscamos a un culpable que no existía. **

Sus palabras me conmovían demasiado. Esta familia era muy impresionante. Siempre me asombraban por su empatía y ahora lo hacían con su inmensa capacidad de perdón. Después de un momento se puso de pie.

**\- Por esto…** Subió mi manga para dejar ver la cicatriz. **\- … también lo siento. Lamento que hayamos puesto tanta presión sobre ti cuando siempre procuraste lo mejor para mi hijo.**

Me tomo entre sus brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos me abrazo fuertemente. Por sobre su hombro podía ver al resto de los presentes haciendo una reverencia. Solo ellos lograban hacerme sentir parte de algo, de una familia. Me quebré y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas al que en algún sueño llego a ser mi suegro. Me avergonzaba que escucharan mi sollozo y teniendo ahora la oportunidad pedí una y otra vez perdón. A lo que Souji-san me contestaba un _"no hay nada que perdonar"._

Luego de mi vergonzosa escena pedí nuevamente disculpas y ellos solo me sonrieron. Reímos todos al ver nuestros ojos rojos y decidí acompañarlos. La comida que sirvieron estaba deliciosa. A pesar de ser el invitado no pude evitar ayudar en todo lo que podía, ese hábito ya era parte de mi personalidad. Cenamos juntos como una verdadera familia. Hablamos tanto de los presente como lo que ya se nos había adelantado. Tomoe y Kurokawa mencionaron querer regresar a Japón para convivir más tiempo en familia, por suerte Tomoe había conseguido una vacante y Kurokawa no tenía problema con trasladarse. Kanako-chan se veía muy feliz al escuchar eso.

Mientras nos divertíamos y platicábamos el amanecer toco nuestra ventana. La temprana luz fue invadiendo la habitación y la hora en que partiera llego. Esta vez me despedí prometiendo volver pronto. Todos me acompañaron hasta la puerta, después de un tierno abrazo por parte de Kanako-chan y que me entregara un pequeño papel, partí. Salude una última vez luego de salir por la puerta.

«Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo» decía el papel. Lo desenvolví y encontré una foto de un mini-Senpai. Estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre y lucía muy feliz. Solté un suspiro seguido de su nombre, no dejaba de ver la foto enternecido.

**\- ¿Qué pasa?** Pregunte inocente mirando al cielo.

Pequeños copos descendían. La lluvia había resultado ser una nevada, son suerte pronto se verían los caminos cubiertos con la pureza del color blanco. De alguna forma se sentían como lágrimas del cielo congeladas en el tiempo.

Eleve mi mano para tocar la nieve que caía pero note como si esta se desvaneciera poco a poco. Era como si estuviera convirtiéndome en parte de esos copos. En otro momento hubiera gritado aterrado pero por fin recordaba todo. Yo había muerto hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que Senpai naciera.

**\- Así que ya puedo regresar. **

Mi única razón de ser en este mundo y en esta época era que Senpai fuera feliz, que él pudiera olvidar la amarga experiencia que tuvo con la muerte.

**\- Quién diría que me terminaría enamorando de él.**

Aquella mujer me hablo tanto de ti que en cuanto te vi supe que eras tú. Sus dulces palabras eran dirigidas a ti y por el amor que te tenía es que decidí sacrificarme. Volvería a nacer, vivir duras experiencias solo para conocerte y darte la felicidad que buscabas.

_\- Espero haber logrado mi papel. _

Me arrepentía de haber sido presente de tu muerte pero no estaba en mis manos alargar tu vida. Ese nunca fue mi propósito. Después de arreglar todo con tu familia ellos podían estar tranquilos. Sentía como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo su peso y yo mi movilidad.

**\- Ella debe estar triste de verte tan joven pero sé que ambos están felices de estar juntos. **

Con una sonrisa en el rostro desaparecí. Nadie recordaría de mi existencia, sus recuerdos serían borrados por orden divina, y él único que me reconocería ya me esperaba más allá de esa capa de nieve que caía sin cesar.

\- ¿Fin? -

Siento si todo fue demasiado dramático pero me encanta el drama u.u

Además los dos vivieron felices para siempre(?)

Espero poder escuchar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
